Hand saws have traditionally been troublesome to use when first making the initial cut on an object. Frequently, the saw exhibits the tendency to jump sideways away from the scribed line where it is desired to make the saw cut, because the saw's coarse teeth tend to resist accurate placement on the line which is to be cut. Additional problems include having the saw dig into the wood too deeply on the first pass thereby stalling the saw, or even worse having the saw tear bits of wood from the board's edge at the sides of the cut.